Augmented reality is the integration of digitally created content into the real world, which provides users with a perceptually enhanced visualization of the reality and offers an interactive way of engaging with the surroundings. Augmented reality is rapidly growing in popularity, enhancing the human perception of the real world through augmentation with digital experiences. Various industries have started exploring the possibilities offered by AR and incorporating them into products that improve the user experience. Examples of AR applications include educational tools, medical visualization, navigation and path planning, and gaming. However, there is currently no framework available for processor-based conversion of a natural language scene description into a 3D scene in augmented reality. Moreover, developing engaging and realistic AR experiences using existing tools and techniques requires developers to utilize a significantly high degree of creative skill and artistic talent, putting much AR development out of the reach of the average user.